okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Kanae Senjou
Kanae Senjou is character in Okotowari Shimasu. She is a teacher in Nantoka High School, and the main characters' homeroom teacher. Appearance Kanae is a young adult teacher. She's usually seen wearing smart clothes, usually female suits. She's had different hairstyles before being introduced, but in Chapter 20 she consistently had short blonde hair and small blue eyes. She wore a very similar hairstyle during the flashback to her high school days. In a flashback showing her first year teacher at Nantoka, she wore some of her hair in a ponytail. Personality Kanae appears to be a somewhat strict teacher, especially preoccupied with her students not causing trouble. She thinks Kou and his friends are too troublesome and thought of him as a troublemaker. However, she seems to have a soft spot, since she understood that Kou doesn't want to cause trouble and is looking for a way to fix it. Background Not much is known about Kanae. She went to highschool somewhere near Nantoka, where she met Chikara. She graduated highs chool, went to university and became an english teacher at Nantoka High School four years ago, at age 33. One year prior to the start of the series, she was the homeroom teacher of Hotaru and Akie's class. Story Kanae was first seen in Chapter 1, introducing Kou to the class. She found it strange that he didn't want to sit next to the window, but accepted Akie's offer to exchange seats with him. She was seen again in Chapter 5, where she asked everyone if they had found their group. She was later approached by Maiko Narabuko, who felt Kou's group was sharing a single tent. In Chapter 9, she introduced Seraphina Klein to the class, noting how she got all the strange students. To her surprise, she also noticed the whole group sat together in the same place. She didn't appear again until Chapter 20, where she was properly introduced. In the chapter, she explains her backstory and hopes that Kou will start acting normal now that summer is over. After talking with him, Kanae realizes Kou doesn't mean any harm, but can't help but worry. She's approached by an older teacher, who explains to her that she shouldn't try controlling her students' lives, although she should make sure they don't destroy school properly. She then remembers a classmate she used to have in highschool, who reminds her of Kou. When checking his school report, it turns out that classmate was Chikara Omori. Relationships Chikara Omori Chikara and Kanae used to be classmates when they were in highschool. Despite not being especially close, Kanae remembers Chikara for acting strange and talking about uncommon things. When she finds out that she's Kou's mother, she's shocked but realizes they're very similar. Kou Omori Kanae is Kou's homeroom teacher, and as such has to take responsibility every time something strange happens because of him. Although she was originally rather harsh with him, she realizes he doesn't mean any harm and can't control the weird incidents he causes. Gallery Chapter20cover.png|Kanae in Chapter 20's cover Younger kanae.JPG|A younger Kanae This is too weird.JPG|This is too weird for Kanae Trivia * Her surname is written 先生, which literally means "teacher". Meanwhile, the kanji for her name, 可愛 mean "cute". * Despite appearing several times since chapter 1, Kanae wasn't properly introduced until Chapter 20. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters